


Zazdrość

by Andzia267



Series: Naprawiam TROS [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Romance, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Finn chce powiedzieć coś Rey przed zatonięciem w ruchomych piaskach. Poe jest zazdrosny. Finn udowadnia mu, że nie ma po co.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Naprawiam TROS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583908
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Zazdrość

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Jealousy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988240) by [Andzia267](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267)



> Jak Poe zaczął atakować Finna, że może zaczeka aż go nie będzie otworzyłam szeroko buzię i nadal nie mogę się pozbierać więc napisałam to. Jest 3.30

-Co chciałeś jej powiedzieć?-oczy Poe wyrażały więcej emocji niż chciałby nazwać, ale atmosfera od razu zrobiła się parę razy bardziej napięta.

A byli w śmiertelnej pułapce.

  
-Nic, nie ważne.-Finn chciał to jak najszybciej uciąć, co wyraźnie odbijało się w jego zachowaniu i głosie.

  
-Co, może chcesz poczekać, aż _mnie_ tu nie będzie?

  
Tym razem Poe zmusił Finna do spojrzenia na siebie. Zazdrość, ból i gniew mieszały się w nim zabierając opanowanie i zdrowy rozsądek, którego i bez nich było w nim mało. 

  
Finna zabolałby widok zdesperowanego Poe, który w chwili w której są uwięzieni myśli bardziej o zazdrości. Wiedza, że tak na niego działa była tak niebezpieczna jak podniecająca. Więc przewrócił oczami nie starając się ukryć uśmiechu. 

  
Twarz Poe bardzo szybko przeszła ze złej przez zdziwioną do _niepoprawnie_ czerwonej.

  
Ten moment zaskoczenia wykorzystał na zapewnienie. 

  
Chwycił tors Poe z niemal taką desperacją z jaką on go obejmuje. 

  
Palce Finna zacisnęły się w koszuli. Szorstki materiał prawie przysłaniał miękkość i ciepło ciała.

  
Chodź niewielki, Poe czuł dotyk całym sobą. Chciał oddać całe swoje ciało z duszą i sercem, a Finn miał _czelność_ wywoływać u niego zazdrość.

  
Wystarczyło parę szybkich zerknięć na rozdygodane oczy, na rozwarte usta, skaczące jabłka Adama.

  
Wpadli w swoje ramiona chcąc być bliżej i bliżej. Nie wiadomo kto zaczął pocałunek, ale byłby zwierzęcy, gdyby nie wypełniała go miłość. Szorstki przez zarost na policzkach obijający się o siebie i czuły przez palce, które go gładziły. Twarde zęby gryzły miękkie usta. Finn zapewniał, a Poe przyjmował przeprosiny. Atmosfera świeżej adrenaliny, małego spięcia i ciemnego pomieszczenia, raczej jaskini, byłaby idealna gdyby nie sytuacja w jakiej wciąż byli i przerażony głos C3PO.

  
-Ojejku, umrzemy tu!

  
Wtedy przypomnieli sobie o świecie. Niechętnie wyszli z uścisku. _Bardzo_ niechętnie.

  
Poe oblizał usta łapiąc kontakt wzrokowy z Finnem i uśmiechnął się. Cała wina zapomniana.

  
To wystarczyło, żeby dostać dumny z siebie uśmiech Finna i zniechęcone spojrzenie Rey.

  
Poe czasem miał wrażenie, że robiła to tylko po to, żeby zacząć kłótnię. Jak miał się z nią nie kłócić, jeśli Finn ma jej do powiedzenia coś, czego jemu już nie powie.

  
-Mi tam pasuje siedzenie tu wiecznie.-powiedział Poe czekając na reakcję Rey

  
-Chłopcy pomóżcie-powiedziała-A ty Poe uważaj czego sobie życzysz.

  
-Pani jedi powinna wyczarować wyjście, jeśli tak dobrze włada mocą.-patrzenie na coraz bardziej zdenerwowaną Rey i zrezygnowanego Finna odpłacało nawet wysłuchiwanie jęków 3PO.

  
-Nie tak działa moc!-jakby iskierki skakały jej po palcach, na pewno musiało mu się wydawać.

  
-Ja z waszą dwójką nie chcę tu siedzieć ani minuty dłużej, a co dopiero na zawsze.-wciął się Finn.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok przesadzam z kursywą, wiem


End file.
